Dancing
by preppysassy
Summary: An alternate version of the infamous tent scenario.After Ron leaves Harry and Hermione come to terms on their long hidden feelings.Will they ever be able to get together? will Ron be understanding? very Angsty song fic. DEATHLY HALLOWS SPOILERS!
1. Dancing

-1

It was very late at night when Harry heard a faint piano playing. Oddly enough, for the first time, he wasn't hearing Hermione's sobs. Something that had become so frequent after Ron's rude departure. Harry seemed to now be accepting the thought of his two best friends as a couple. It had never occurred to him however, how he would feel if it became serious. He still wasn't very used to seeing their new relationship

The night was silent, aside from the faint piano that was getting louder. As Harry got up from his bunk, he noticed the shadow of a person sitting in a chair directly in front of the flaps of the tent. The silhouette was in the shape of Hermione.. Hermione stood up and stared out into the night. The little he could see from her face revealed that she was deep in remorse. Harry was caught off guard when the song that he noticed was coming from the wireless radio, started developing vocals.

_Time is gonna take my mind  
and carry it far away where I can fly_

He looked back at Hermione to see her once again crying. It was all bloody Ron's fault.

_He doesn't deserve her…_

Harry was taken aback at what he had just thought. He was beyond angry at Ron at the moment. Surely he wasn't admitting to himself that Ron didn't deserve Hermione.

_But you just did. She deserves better. **YOU** can treat her better. **You **have **always** treated her better_

'_No! Hermione's happy with Ron, he just needs to mature more._' he argued with himself.

_You know a thousand years won't ever be enough to make Ron worthy of Hermione._

Harry ran his hands frustratingly through his unruly hair.

_The depth of life will dim my temptation to live for you  
If I were to be alone silence would rock my tears  
'cause it's all about love and I know better  
How life is a waving feather_

Harry's thoughts were disrupted by Hermione's sobs, which seemed to have been triggered by the lyrics that sounded terribly melancholy.

Hermione turned towards Harry, and as if by instinct ran to him with her arms open wide. Harry, who last year didn't know how to console a despairing Hermione, stroked her hair softly as if by reflex. He hugged her tightly. Harry was shocked at how good it felt being that close to her.

_  
So I put my arms around you around you  
And I know that I'll be leaving soon_

Hermione bawled uncontrollably at that particular part of the song.

"Hermione it'll be fine. He'll come back to his senses. He'll be okay" said Harry consolingly.

Hermione looked up at him, giving him more of a weird grimace than a smile.

"I'm not like this because of Ron…well not entirely" said Hermione softly.

Harry looked back at her tear streaked face bemusedly.

"Then why?"

"Because of you" replied Hermione.

Harry's arms dropped from the embrace. Surely she would not leave him too? Losing Ron was painful enough but Hermione? That would be unbearable. He felt a hot surge of anger towards Ron. This was all his fault.

"You're regretting staying aren't you? Well GO!!! Go with your bloody Boyfriend!!! You really are tremendous friends" shouted Harry furiously.

Hermione closed her eyes and shook her head.

"That's not what I meant" said Hermione as she remained oddly calm.

"Then what is it ?" asked Harry heatedly.

"It's what Ron said to me before he left that has been bothering me this whole time." Hermione explained.

"He was right. I chose _you. _My heart chose you"

Harry felt numb. There was a weird buzzing noise in the air. All was quiet except for the song playing in the background which had become louder.

_No, I won't step back but I'll look down to hide from your eyes  
'cause what I feel is so sweet and I'm scared that even my own breath_

"What?" he blurted out, confused.

"Ron was right. I stayed because of you. Now I feel awful that he might be in danger…but I couldn't leave you. My heart wouldn't let me."

"Hermione-"

Hermione walked closer to him and put a hand up on his cheek.

"Please don't say anything. I've got to let it out. It's the only way for closure"

Harry was struggling with himself internally. She couldn't be serious! It had been so obvious that she was in love with Ron.

_She can't be if she stayed with you _his mind told him arrogantly.

"Harry I love you. You have no idea how scared I am of telling you this. But after Ron left, it gave me time to think about everything. I love you so much! But I've got to move on. You obviously will never seen me in that way." said Hermione tearfully, taking in all his features. "Ron seems to be willing to change. So I might as well try to work things with him."

_  
Oh could burst it if it were a bubble  
And I'd better dream if I have to struggle_

"Tonight, I just want to live a dream. You and me. I don't want to think about the war or Ron or Ginny." said Hermione caressing his cheek. "I just want this moment, just this one moment that I can treasure forever. Whatever the outcome may be."

Harry stroked her hair. He couldn't believe this was happening. All this time he had let his feelings aside because he was sure Hermione really loved Ron. _Only _Ron. Now she was declaring it in a somber way. It wasn't really how Harry envisioned this scene in his mind. Yet something else was preventing him of acting out his impulses. Ron. Ron, despite what had happened, was still his best friend. He was a brother to him. He had seen what jealousy could do to a friendship. Ron had left precisely _because _he felt something was going on with Harry and Hermione. What would happen if he ever found out something _had _happened between them?

_So I put my arms around you around you  
And I hope that I will do no wrong_

Hermione closed the space between them as she embraced him firmly again. Tiptoeing, she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Don't say anything." said Hermione softly.

"Please." she added almost pleadingly.

Harry instinctively held her tighter. He closed his eyes as he took in everything that was happening.

_My eyes are on you they're on you  
And I hope that you won't hurt me_

They swayed in time to the melancholy music.

Harry agreed that he too would cherish this moment forever. His troubles seemed to vanish into the still air. It seemed Hermione always managed to erase his troubles. Only now he knew Hermione's feeling were reciprocate and they could not act upon it because of the loyalty they had to their respective partners. The somber music appeared to reflect the gloomy scene that was happening.

_I'm dancing in the room as if I was in the woods with you  
No need for anything but music  
Music's the reason why I know time still exists_

Harry couldn't take it anymore he had to let her know how he felt. Even though they both knew it couldn't be acted upon.

"Hermione," said Harry softly, backing away from her to see her face, but not enough to disengage himself. "I love you too. I always have. But too much is at stake. So many people would get hurt."

Hermione's lips trembled as she nodded her head in agreement.

"But there's something I have been longing for forever and I'd go crazy if I didn't do it" said Harry as he held her chin.

Hermione looked at him questionably.

Harry drew her in slowly until their lips met at last. It was unlike anything he had ever experienced. It was like he remembered Cho's kiss, wet, but so much passion, so much longing , it evoked so much feelings that there was no way to describe it. There weren't enough words in the dictionary. He caressed her back lovingly. He wanted to make this last, this moment after all would only live on in his heart and mind. Those two things had belonged to Hermione since he met her and would always belong to her.

_Time still exists  
Time still exists  
Time still exists_

Harry reluctantly broke the kiss but did not get out of the embrace. They both needed to hold on to the moment for as long as possible. They had both taken so long to act out on their feelings. Now they had no choice but to just take in this moment. They would now always have a powerful thought for a strong patronus. At least there _was _a silver lining.

_So I put my arms around you around you  
And I hope that I will do no wrong  
My eyes are on you they're on you_

They continued to hold each other as the music played. Dancing slowly. Hermione let the rest of the unshed tears fall.

_And I hope that you won't hurt me  
So I put my arms around you around you  
And I hope that I will do no wrong  
My eyes are on you they're on you  
And I hope that you won't hurt me _


	2. Nothing Lasts Forever

-1

Ron was up late, once again. He lay on his bed, looking at the plain ceiling above. It had been only four days since he had left Harry and Hermione. He spent every night deeply regretting his impulsive actions. It had been only two days since he had arrived at Bill and Fleur's house at the Shell Cottage. He had encountered a brief scare with snatchers, after he had dissaparated from the trio's tent.

Ron punched his pillow as the images that had been tormenting him weeks prior, rose up again. To distract himself, he pulled out the Delumenator from his pocket. As he clicked it open -as usual- all the lights in the room turned on. He clicked them off again. When he went to press the button again, his fingers fumbled and he felt a tiny button he had not yet touched. Eagerly, Ron pressed the button.

This time, the balls of light did not go to their corresponding places. Instead, a ball of light was glowing dimly and was becoming bigger and brighter. Ron looked on astonished as moving images were coming into focus. It was the tent. Harry and Hermione seemed to be swaying lightly in a tight embrace. Ron could here soft music in the background.

His blood boiled. His hands were forming into fists as he started shaking in anger.

"I knew it. They were having me on all along!" He spat out angrily. "And to think I was actually regretting walking out on them!"

_It is so easy to see_

_Dysfunction between you and me_

_We must free up these tired souls_

_Before the sadness kills us both_

Despite the anguishing scene before him, he couldn't look away. Something kept preventing him from walking away. Ron watched as a teary faced Hermione put a hand on Harry's cheek.

"_**Harry I love you. You have no idea how scared I am of telling you this. But after Ron left, it gave me time to think about everything. I love you so much! But I've got to move on. You obviously will never see me in that way." she said tearfully. "Ron seems to be willing to change. So I might as well try to work things with him"**_

It was the last words, above everything else, that hurt Ron the most. He no longer felt as angry. The words stung. She was _**settling**_. She hadn't chosen him out of love. Rather she was settling for him because the one she truly loved was forbidden. Ron felt tears welling in his eyes. He still could not look away.

"_**Tonight I just want to live a dream. You and me. I don't want to think about the war or Ron or Ginny." said Hermione caressing Harry's cheek. "I just want this moment, just this one moment that I can treasure forever. Whatever the outcome may be." **_

Ron watched as Harry stroked Hermione's hair. His expressions said it all. He too, it seemed, felt the same way. Ron was shaking his head in disbelief. Had Dumbledore really planned on giving Ron the Delumenator for this purpose? For the sheer purpose of torturing him as his worst fears came alive before his very eyes?

_**Hermione closed the space between her and Harry, as she embraced him firmly again. Tiptoeing, she rested her head on his shoulder.**_

"_**Don't say anything." said Hermione softly.**_

"_**Please." she added almost pleadingly.**_

For reasons unknown to him, Ron was more poignant than angry. He had long thought that if Harry and Hermione ever did fall in love, it would because Harry would not like Ron having something he didn't have. He felt disgusted with himself. It was clear to him that he deserved this. He deserved not being with his best friends at this moment. He had doubted Harry and Hermione. Again. Now he was not only destroying the trio's friendship. He was also destroying the love of Harry and Hermione. It had not occurred to him that their falling in love was beyond their control. If anything Ron had created this moment to happen.

"_**Hermione" said Harry softly, backing away from her to see her face, but not enough to disengage himself. "I love you too. I always have, but too much is at stake. So many people would get hurt."**_

_**Hermione's lips trembled as she nodded her head in agreement.**_

Ron hated himself. Despite everything he had done, everything he had said, Harry and Hermione still thought of his well being above their own. Of course it killed him to see the woman he loved and the man he thought of as a brother so in love. It was even more devastating to see that they were willing to sacrifice it all for the well being of a friend who had not done justice to the meaning of the word. Ron watched on as the gloomy scene played out in front of him. He had often heard that when you love a person, you'd do anything to make them happy. Even if that meant letting go. Ron had always scoffed at the philosophy. Until this moment. He finally understood what it meant. He could not kid himself. The way Hermione looked into Harry's eyes…she had never looked at him that way. For once he wasn't going to take the easy way out. He always knew deep inside that Hermione deserved better. He hadn't been so nice to her over the years. He was not going to let her blow her chance on true love on him. He owed her and loved her too much to let her go through with it. Harry also deserved some happiness. He had come to know such little happiness in his young life. He was no longer going to be selfish and uncaring.

_I tried and tried to let you know_

_I love you but I'm letting go_

_It may not last but I don't know_

_Just don't know_

The image produced by the Deluminator vanished. Ron heard a light rap on the door.

"Come in" he said as he wipes his eyes rapidly on his sleeve.

Ginny had walked in to the room.

"Ron!" exclaimed Ginny as she hugged her older brother.

"Hey Gin!" he said hugging her back eagerly.

"I Begged mum to bring me here as soon as I heard." said Ginny disengaging from Ron.

"Don't worry. Bill made up a story saying you wanted to be alone."

"You look down in the dumps. Where's Harry and Hermione ?" asked Ginny curiously.

"That's why I'm down in the dumps." said Ron grimly. "I left them"

"You what?" cried Ginny. "What kind of friend are you?"

"I know. I don't need you to tell me what I already know." said Ron sourly.

"What could be a good enough reason to leave your best friends when they need you the most?" asked Ginny angrily.

_If you don't know_

_Then you can't care_

_And you show up_

_But you're not there_

_But I'm waiting_

_And you want to_

_Still afraid that I will desert you_

"Spare me the lecture will you?" said Ron heatedly. "I'm not about to make excuses for my actions. But something made my already stupid insecurities even worse. I left them because things were not going easy and because I was getting suspicious of Harry and Hermione."

Ginny looked at him, flabbergasted.

"Are you saying you think Harry and Hermione are fooling around behind you back?"

Ron did not answer, but his silence was just as good as one.

"I'd be so angry if I was them. How could you think Harry and Hermione would ever do that to you? Hermione loves you and so does Harry."

"That's exactly why they're sacrificing their happiness. For yours and mine" said Ron running a hand through his red hair. "And why I don't deserve such friends. I've been so awful to them."

_Everyday_

_With every worthless word we get more far away_

_The distance between us makes it so hard to stay_

_But nothing lasts forever, but be honest babe_

_It hurts but it may be the only way_

Ginny looked at her brother. And odd feeling creeping in.

"Ron what exactly are you saying?"

Ron looked up at her; his eyes had a certain tint of red.

"Do you love Harry?" he asked.

"Yes. But I don't get what-"

"Let him go." he said simply.

"What?"

"Let him go" he repeated.

"Harry loves me. Why would I-"

"He loves Hermione!" Ron exclaimed. Tears falling unashamedly.

Ginny looked at him as if he had spoken another language.

"Ron, you've got to get your facts straight before you start making assumptions" said Ginny.

Ron shook his head.

"I saw them."

"What? How?" asked Ginny.

"The Delumenator. Dumbledore gave it to me in his will." retorted Ron.

Ginny still looked on disbelievingly.

"How do you know if what you saw was real?" she asked.

"Dumbledore gave it to me for a reason. It wouldn't lie"

"Harry doesn't love Hermione in that way. Why hasn't he ever shown-?"

"Any signs?" Ron finished for her. "Because of their loyalty. Something I've failed to give both of them."

_A bed that's warm with memories_

_Can heal us temporarily_

_The misbehaving only makes_

_The ditch between us so damn deep_

_Built a wall around my heart_

_I'll never let it fall apart_

_But strangely I wish secretly_

_It would fall down while I'm asleep_

"Ginny, we can't live this lie anymore." he said holding his sister's hands. "They love each other. It safe to say they have for a long time. But one, they've been too stubborn to realize it and two, they're too loyal to us."

Realization was sinking in. but Ginny didn't want to believe it.

Ginny shook her head vigorously as tears fell from her light brown eyes.

"How can I let him go? He means so much to me. He finally gives me the time of day." Said Ginny.

"Ginny, you've fallen too fast. You can't possibly be truly in love with Harry. You guys don't even know each other that well."

"But I do..." said Ginny.

_If you don't know_

_Then you can't care_

_And you show up_

_But you're not there_

_But I'm waiting_

_And you want to_

_Still afraid that I will desert you, babe_

_Everyday_

_With every worthless word we get more far away_

_The distance between us makes it so hard to stay_

_But nothing lasts forever, but be honest babe_

_It hurts but it may be the only way_

Ron decided not push the issue.

"If you really love Harry, then the decision should be clear."

"But it's not easy."

"Love isn't easy. Remember that old saying we used to scoff at?" asked Ron gingerly.

Ginny nodded.

"You know, the one that says 'If you love someone you'd do anything to see them happy, even if it means let go'?"

Ginny sighed.

"You're really gonna let Hermione go?" inquired Ginny.

_Though we have not hit the ground_

_It doesn't mean we're not still falling,_

_Oh I want so bad to pick you up_

_But you're still too reluctant to accept my help_

_What a shame, I hope you find somewhere to place the blame_

_But until then the fact remains_

"I really love Hermione. And I only want for her to be happy. Harry as well." said Ron shakily. "I need to make it up to them somehow."

Ginny looked at her brother in awe.

"Ron you really have grown. Personally, Hermione's a fool not to love you." said Ginny bracingly.

"We both know Hermione's no fool. It's just that her heart called out to someone else. Besides I know she loves me in another way. So at the moment I'll settle for that." said Ron smiling weakly.

Ginny looked down at the floor.

"You're right. After all that's been going on for Harry, he deserves some tender moments." said Ginny. "When you go back to them, please let Harry know I wish him and Hermione the best. I'm letting him go."

"I will Gin. I will" said Ron bracing his sister's shoulders.

_Everyday_

_With every worthless word we get more far away_

_The distance between us makes you so hard to stay_

_Nothing lasts forever, but be honest babe_

_It hurts but it may be the only way_

_Everyday_

_With every worthless word we get more far away_

_The distance between us makes it so hard to stay_

_But nothing lasts forever, but be honest babe_

_It hurts but it may be the only way _


	3. Not Falling Apart

-1

Harry could hardly believe it had been four days since that night with Hermione. Time, at that moment, seemed to have stopped. Now the days were moving on in a rapid pace and things had gotten weirder between them.

_Ooh…_

_Danced all night, slept all day_

_Careless with my heart again_

_Fearless when it comes to playing games_

He looked over to where Hermione was currently preparing their next meal. They looked away hastingly as their eyes met for a brief moment. It had become a recurrent thing. Stolen glances, heavy sighs. When they did manage to talk it was mainly about Horcrux business and other stuff about the war. Neither mentioned Ron, that topic would bring to many unmentionable topics along with it.

_You don't cry, you don't care_

_Afraid to have a love affair_

_Is that your ghost or are you really there?_

On the Brightside, Harry noticed that Hermione no longer cried. It seemed that she had indeed gotten her closure that night. That night was still so fresh in Harry's mind. He had also accepted the fact that Hermione was never going to be his. He knew the process wasn't going to be easy, but he had no idea it was this hard. He felt empty. Partly because he knew the woman he loved could never be his and because their friendship couldn't possibly go back to how it was. He often pondered if telling Hermione he felt the same way was a mistake. Would it have made things easier? He knew his answer as soon as he had asked it. He realized back in fifth year, during the horrific moment in the Ministry, what he felt for Hermione went beyond platonic. It went beyond that of the love of a brother for his sister.

It was because of Hermione's near death experience that he had distanced himself from her in their sixth year. Part was also due to the fact that Harry knew Ron had really come to like her. Without even thinking the matter any further, he had given up on her. Besides it wouldn't be fair to her. She deserved to have happiness ensured. He knew even if she did feel the same way, that that could never happen if she fell for him. His future still remained uncertain. She deserved better than hope. She deserved certainty.

_Now I can't walk, I can't talk anymore_

_Since you walked out the door_

_And now I'm stuck living out that night again_

_I'm not falling apart_

_Ooh, oh_

"Hermione, what are you cooking up?" asked Harry tentatively. She appeared to be agitated.

"Trout" she replied.

"Oh." said Harry. Fish wasn't really Hermione's forte. But he was not about to whine about it. "Great. No berries tonight!"

Hermione smiled briefly.

"It should be just about ready."

"Where'd you catch them? I didn't see any lake or river around here." Harry asked.

"Oh I went down a little deeper in to the forest. I remember passing by a small lake with my parents. Sure enough, there it was." said Hermione stiffly.

She placed a plate and a glass of water on the table.

"There you go."

"Thanks." Harry said as he sat at the small table.

Harry watched as she grabbed her food and water and went to her bunk. He drew out a heavy sigh as he attempted to eat his rather bland fish.

Hermione sat down on her bunk. She was mindlessly grabbing the pieces of meat from her fish. Her mind, as always, was still on Harry.

_Do you really think you'll be able to set your feelings aside for Ron?_

Of course she could. She shook her head at an attempt to silence the voice harassing her. The voice, that overtime had become a clone of Harry's. It was his voice she heard when the voice of reason spoke to her. Hermione could not help but to dream of that night, that beautiful night, every night. She'd wake up on the verge of tears every night when she realized that it was all just a dream. She had to be strong. She knew that if she broke down again, Harry would not ignore it this time. She could never count on him being too afraid to console her anymore. It wasn't only their hearts that had been shattered that night. The old friendship they had- where they were both blissfully ignorant of their feelings for each other- was long gone. Before spilling out her feelings, she knew that even if she never had his heart, that she at least would always have his friendship. Now that too seemed to be in jeopardy. All because of Ron.

She still couldn't believe that she was willing to sacrifice something so important over someone who had asked her to pick between her two best friends. Someone who had hurt her so much. She knew deep inside that Ron wasn't entirely at fault. That the Horcrux seemed to have fed off of his insecurities and fears. Yet why hadn't she or Harry acted they way Ron had? Why was Ron the only to be affected so much by the locket? For the first time she had more questions than she had answers. Everything just felt so out of place. But this was not a time to break down. She couldn't fall apart.

_Weather on a sunny day_

_Time slows down; I wish you'd stay_

_Pass me by in crowded, dark hallways_

_Mmm_

That night, they both went to their separate bunks with an awkward goodbye to each other. It had been another long day of horrible silence. Hermione spent her day reading _the Tales of Beedle the bard, _while Harry kept wondering about the empty clues Dumbledore had provided him.

Then Harry remembered that they had completely forgotten to choose who was going stay out on watch. He walked into her bunk and was startled at seeing her teary eyed.

"Hermione-"

"Oh gosh Harry. You startled me" she said hastingly as she tried to wipe the small tears that had escaped.

"Hermione were you-"

"No!" she intercepted.

Harry stared at her. She was determinedly avoiding his gaze.

"Look Hermione I know it isn't easy-"

"I'm fine." Hermione said stubbornly.

"Don't worry. I'll do the watch. You go and get some rest." she said as she sped past him before he could say another word.

He swore soundlessly. Why didn't she just admit she was having just a hard time as he was?

Harry kicked the bunk's support, angrily. This was making an already irritating situation even more unbearable. They'd have to handle this tension sooner or later.

_Try my hardest not to scream_

_I find my heart is growing weak_

_So leave your reasons on the bathroom sink_

He was too tired tonight to argue. He chose to leave the argument to another day.

Hermione pressed her hands to her face as she sat in the chair right in the middle of the tent. She was so frustrated with herself. Now was not the time to get emotional. She needed to be strong. Never in her life did she think that being in the same room with Harry would be so unbearable. She couldn't just go crying on around the place like Cho would. She was stronger than this. But Hermione could still not face Harry after the night they had confessed their feelings. She couldn't even look at him in the eye on the rare chances she actually spoke to him. She knew that if she were to look at Harry that she wouldn't be in control of her impulses. The impulse to kiss him and touch his face again. This scared Hermione beyond belief. She was now deeply regretting saying what she had said. Their friendship would never be the same again. Maybe it would've been better if he had rejected her. She could've moved on easily. How could she go on about her daily life knowing Harry felt the same way?

Harry was sure she was trying to distance herself because of that night. He struggled with his thoughts, thinking if he should just go up to her and talk about it. He thought against it. If she was willing to act like it never happened, then he was going to too. He'd have to move on. Just like they had promised they would. Yet he still couldn't help but think of that night. When he felt her lips on his for the first and last time.

_Now I can't walk, I can't talk anymore_

_Since you walked out the door_

_And now I'm stuck living out that night again_

_I'm not falling apart_

It was now Christmas day, they had just narrowly escaped form Godric's Hollow. They had looked at death in the face once again. Harry had asked Hermione if they could go visit Godric's Hollow so that he could visit his parent's grave. To his surprise Hermione had agreed, though he was pretty sure she had accepted only because she believed the sword would be there. Unfortunately, they hadn't foreseen being attacked by Voldemort's snake disguised as Bathilda Bagshot. Yet, Hermione succeeded in taking them both out of there before the snake could kill any of them, or worse, Voldemort's arrival. When Harry had regained consciousness, he woke up to a very weary looking Hermione wiping his face with a small sponge.

"We got away" he muttered weakly.

"Yes" Hermione replied.

She seemed very tired and her eyes were bloodshot.

"You've been very ill."

For the first time in days, Hermione was actually looking into his eyes as she spoke to him. Concern etched on her face.

"How long have I been out?"

"Several hours. It's almost morning. You weren't really fully unconscious either. You were yelling and moaning things"

"I also had to use a severing charm to get the locket off you. It was stuck to your chest. And the snake had bitten you too."

Harry pulled off his shirt to see an oval marking over his heart, where the locket had been. He also had a snake bite on his forearm.

"Harry what happened when you went into her room? Was the snake hiding?"

In his mind eye, he could see the snake coming out of Bathilda's body again.

"No, she _was_ the snake." Harry replied.

"The snake was inside her?" Hermione liked horrified.

Harry nodded.

"Lupin did say we'd be facing magic we've never seen before. The snake was supposed to hold me there until he arrived."

Harry tried to get up from the bunk but Hermione pushed him back on to the bed.

"No you've got to rest!" she said earnestly.

"Hermione no offence, but _you _need more rest than I do. You look terrible." said Harry. "Give me my wand."

Hermione just looked back at him, sadly.

"Hermione, my wand"

"I'm so sorry Harry" said Hermione tearfully.

"_Where's my wand?"_

Hermione knelt down the side of the bed and pulled out Harry's wand's remains. The wand appeared to be stripped almost perfectly in two.

"Mend it please." he uttered.

"Harry I'm not sure I can-"

"Hermione mend it"

"_R-Reparo_!" Hermione cried.

The wand repaired itself and Harry took back in his hands.

"_Lumos_!"

The wand gave back a feeble light. Harry pointed his wand to Hermione.

"_Expelliarmus!" _

That seemed to have been too strong for his wand, for it broke again.

Hermione looked at Harry, almost afraid that he'd start screaming.

"I'm so sorry Harry. It must've happened while we were escaping. I set off a blasting curse and it had rebounded everywhere."

Harry wasn't really paying attention to what Hermione was saying. The warm feeling he had had when he realized Hermione was close to him after he regained consciousness, had vanished. Now he felt a cold feeling course through him. He was wand less and virtually vulnerable. It had been Hermione's doing. He knew Hermione had only done it by accident but he couldn't help being angry at her. It was a feeling he hated. But he now had a reason to distance himself from her even more than they had been in the last days. It was now not just that moment of nights ago the restrained him from things going back to normal.

"We'll find it a way to fix it later. I'm sure"

"No. once a wand is broken…there really isn't more mending it again. R-remember Ron? His was never the same again."

"Well…I'll just use yours from now on then." said Harry holding out his hands.

Hermione gave it to him; it seemed like if she was having an internal struggle giving him her wand.

It was really hard walking past Hermione, not caring about how upset she was. She was obviously sorry of what she had done. But she had saved his life! He couldn't really explain why he wanted to get as far away from her as possible.

Hermione watched on as Harry sat in the chair facing the open flap of the tent. She felt horrible. She was sure their friendship was broken now. They had spent such a touching moment back at the sight of his parent's grave. Now all the nice, warm moments were ruined buy a stupid mistake. She was never more scared in her life than she was at that moment. Could Harry possibly hate her because of this?

_I heard you say you needed me now_

_What's the problem I can't see?_

_You destroyed me, I won't fall apart again_

_I'm not falling apart_

It didn't seem possible, but things had become even more awkward over the days following the accident Godric's Hollow . Harry tried very hard not to show his anger outwardly. He knew Hermione was already beating herself up over the issue. The little chances he did get to talk to her, she seemed afraid that he would go off on her.

She tried to put things back in order when she showed Harry _The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore, _which she had taken from Bathilda's. But Harry got even more upset over the new information he had gotten over Dumbledore. He realized how little he had actually known about him. But he was grateful that, for that small moment, all the weirdness between him and Hermione flew out the door. As she comforted him, like she had always done.

"Dumbledore loved you. I know he did." Hermione whispered.

"I don't know who he loved, but it wasn't me. Look at the mess he's left us in! That isn't love. He shared more with that Grindelwald bloke than he ever did with me."

Harry retreated back to his usual watch post.

"Thanks for the tea. I'll finish the watch. You get back in the warm"

Hermione hesitated but took her cue to exit. As she walked back into the tent she brushed the top of his head lightly with her hand. He closed her eyes at her touch. Hating that he ever regretted any moment spent with her. For it was nearly impossible for him to admit to himself that he did not like when he had brushed his lips with hers. Despite everything that was happening, Hermione's touch always made him calm, gave him a warm feeling. Now who knew when those moments would come back? When would things revert to the way they were?

_Take what you want_

_I will be just fine_

_You will be better off alone at night_

_Waiting and falling_

_Constantly calling out your name_

_Will it ever change?_

Hermione knew this couldn't continue this way. They had, or so it seemed, gotten over the wand issue. But the bigger problem was still in the picture. The reason they couldn't go back to the way things were. Instead of giving them closure, it made things harder.

"Harry?" asked Hermione temptingly.

"Yeah?"

"I think we should talk."

Harry looked at her as she stood in front of him. His eyebrows raised in surprise.

"What about?"

"About that night. What we decided to do."

"I know what we decided. You don't need to remind me" Harry said bitterly.

"No, I think I do. I know things were going to be a lot stranger now that we know how we both feel. We agreed to set it aside for Ron and Ginny-"

"I know!" said Harry. "I'm not backing away from that don't worry."

"I know you won't Harry. It's just…this is getting ridiculous. We behave like strangers now. Why is it so hard to ignore this?" said Hermione softly. "How credible is it going to be when we're in front of Ron and Ginny?"

"It's not. We're kidding ourselves here. "Said Harry running his hands through his black hair. "Do you still stand by it? I mean is all this worth it?"

Hermione looked at him thoughtfully.

"There's times when I ask myself the same thing. Then I notice how Ron is trying so hard to change. I remember the look of happiness on your face when you and Ginny got together. I remember the happy tone in Ginny's voice." said Hermione throatily.

"Hermione, but you now know what I feel. How I feel about you!" said Harry desperately.

"Yes I know Harry. Things would be different if we knew that Ron and Ginny could handle our feelings. But you see how Ron reacted just because he was suspicious!" exclaimed Hermione. "I love Ron despite everything he's done."

Harry looked at her in anguish.

Hermione seemed to have noticed her word's power so she finished her statement.

"I love Ron as a brother. Nothing else. But I don't want to lose him. That will happen if we just ignore Ron and Ginny's feelings!"

Harry felt momentarily relieved. But he wasn't about let her talk her way out of this. Again.

_Now I can't walk, I can't talk anymore_

_Since you walked out the door_

_And now I'm stuck living out that night again_

_I'm not falling apart_

"What right do they have over us to be happy?" Harry asked reproachfully. "I can't be entitled to just smidgen of it?"

"This is exactly why I'm going through with this. Ron and Ginny would hate us. We'd never be allowed back at the burrow. You'd never see the people that are the only thing close you have to a family." said Hermione, her tears falling freely. "Don't you see? it's not just Ron and Ginny's feelings I'm looking out for. It's yours as well."

Harry did not think it was possible to love Hermione more than he already did. She really loved him enough to sacrifice her love for his happiness. He felt so ashamed of being angry at her because she was ignoring their feelings for Ron and Ginny's. When it was the opposite. She always thought of everyone else. She was always last. Then another thought hit him. He had come to look at the Weasley's like family. Would his happiness with Hermione really take that from him?

"So Harry please put some effort into this. If you love me you won't let my efforts go on in vain." said Hermione looking up at him.

"I'll try. I promise I will." replied Harry giving her a weak smile.

Harry would try. He owed it to her. He was not going to fall apart. He had always kept promises to her and it wasn't about to change now.

_I heard you say you needed me now_

_What's the problem I can't see?_

_You destroyed me, I won't fall apart again_

_I'm not falling apart_

_Ohh, ooh _


	4. Sick Cycle Carousel

-1

Harry sputtered as he came to. It took a while before he remembered what had just happened. He had been on watch while Hermione slept in the tent. He remembered seeing a ghostly, wispy Doe that had him entranced. He had followed the Doe to a secluded part of the forest near the tent. He had remembered the fear creeping in as the Doe he had been following vanished, where it had led him to a frozen pool of water. When he had raised his wand higher he noticed a distinct glint reflecting back at him. When he knelt to the floor and angled his wand, he had been shocked to find Gryffindor's sword lying at the bottom.

It took him a while before he reached his conclusion. He had to dive in. he couldn't contemplate the idea any further, for he was wasting valuable time. He remembered how the locket had clinged painfully to his chest as he neared the sword. The chain had wrapped itself around Harry's neck, robbing him of oxygen.

He was faintly aware of the coughing and sputtering coming from another person. At first he thought it was Hermione. She had come to save him like she had done back in Godric's Hollow. Then heard the footfalls, much to heavy to be hers. The voice was too deep, even when coughing. He turned around. There he saw the last person he'd expected to see. It was Ron.

_If shame had a face I think it would kind of look like mine  
If it had a home would it be my eyes  
Would you believe me if I said I am tired of this  
Well here we go one more time_

"Are you bloody mental?" he asked, sputtering about.

Harry was shivering violently as he found the heap of clothes he knew to be his. He put on his clothes rapidly.

"Why the hell," Ron said, dangling the locket before him. "Didn't you take it off before you dived?"

Harry didn't reply. The Doe's appearance didn't compare to what he had in front of him. He stood there in shock taking in the view completely. He was there. He had come back. Not only that, he had saved Harry's life.

"It was You?" he asked, his voice more breathless due to the near strangulation.

"Well Yeah" said Ron bemusedly. It should be obvious it had been him.

"Did you cast the Doe?"

"No! I thought that was you!" exclaimed Ron

"My patronus is a stag." Harry replied as he picked up the pouch Hagrid had given him and Hermione's wand.

It was a mixture of emotions Harry was feeling. At first, he was disappointed to see that his savior hadn't been Hermione. Then he was ecstatic to see Ron again. Yet, this saddened him more than he had imagined. He knew, deep down, that Ron was going to come back. He had thought that would be a while off. He thought he'd be able to have a little time to experiment how to get along with Hermione without acting out their feelings. Now he felt as if he had been caught red handed with something. Ron was back. Harry and Hermione would not be alone anymore.

"Oh yea, I thought it looked different. No antlers."

"How come you returned?"

It was clear to Harry, that Ron had been hoping that the topic would've come up later.

"Well….er" he stuttered. "well yeah, I'm here. You know, if you still want me that is."

As Ron looked down at his hands, he seemed to have noticed for the first time what he had been holding. The sword was held in his hand.

_  
I tried to climb your steps  
I tried to chase you down  
I tried to see how low I could get down to the ground  
I tried to earn my way  
I tried to change this mind  
You better believe that I tried to beat this_

"Well…uhm… I got it out" said Ron holding up the sword as if it was easily missed.

"That is why you dived isn't it?"

"Yeah," replied Harry. There was still something on his mind. "how'd you find us?"

"Long story." said Ron. "I've been looking for you guys for hours. Thought I'd had to sleep under a tree. it's a big forest. Then I saw you go after the Doe."

Ron was slightly nervous. It was the first time he had seen Harry since he had run out on him. What made matters worse was the scene he had witnessed with the Delumenator. He knew that he was going to let Hermione go, to be with his best mate. Yet, now that it was all about to happen within hours, the thought seemed daunting. He was also worried to how Hermione would react to his arrival. Harry seemed a little to relax to Ron. Especially after knowing what was really going on between Harry and Hermione.

"You didn't see anyone else?"

"Well I thought I saw someone move over there but I was running at the pool at the time. I saw that it had been a while since you had dived so I wasn't gonna take a detour" said Ron. "How'd the sword get into the lake in the first place?"

Harry shrugged.

"Whoever cast the Doe must've left it there for me to find."

They both looked at the sword, gleaming from the light emitted form Hermione's wand. An owl hooted off in the distance, breaking the silence.

"You reckon it's the real one?" Ron asked curiously.

"There's only one way to find out" Harry said, looking at the locket in Ron's hand.

Harry looked around until he found a flat rock to lay the locket on.

"Come here." said Harry, beckoning Ron to follow him to where the rock was.

Ron was about to hand over the sword when Harry shook his head.

"You do it"

"Me?" asked a shocked Ron. "why?"

"You were the one to take the sword out of the lake. You deserve to destroy the Horcrux."

_  
So when will this end  
It goes on and on  
And over and over and over again  
Keep spinning around I know that it wont stop  
Till I step down from this for good_

Harry had come to learn that these things usually worked with whoever did the deed. Since Ron had been the one to pull the sword, it seemed only natural that he was supposed to get rid of this Horcrux. Harry was not doing it to be generous. Its just the way those things worked.

"Now, I'm gonna open it okay?" said Harry. "When I do, stab it straightaway. It'll try to put on a fight. Just ignore anything it says or does."

"How're you gonna open it?"

"Parseltounge" Harry said simply as if the answer should've been clear.

"No!" shouted Ron. "don't open it!"

"Why not? We can finally get rid of this damn thing. Once and for all"

"you don't understand. That thing made me believe things. Well not really. Turn out it was true."

Harry looked at him, confused.

"Anyway, it always affected me more than you or Hermione. It made things I already knew even worse- I cant!"

Ron had always imagined stuff like what he'd seen on his Delumenator but in a worse sense. He's see Harry and Hermione plotting against him. He didn't want Harry to know what his worst fears were. He knew both Harry and Hermione already felt that their love was wrong because it would hurt him. How would they feel knowing it was also his worst fear.

"You Can! You got the sword out, you are the one supposed to destroy it!" said Harry.

"Please lets just get rid of it"

"Tell me when " croaked Ron.

"On three." said Harry.

He concentrated hard to imagine the snake on the cover of the locket moving.

"One…two…three…_open_" said Harry, hissing the last part.

The locket clicked open. The glass windows within blinked. The handsome eyes Tom Riddle had before he changed to Voldemort were within the locket.

"Stab" breathed Harry, holding the locket steady.

Ron raised the sword shakily. Harry held on to the sword tightly. It eye's were rolling about.

A voice hissed out of the locket.

_I never thought Id end up here  
I never thought Id be standing where I am  
I guess I kind of thought it would be easier than this  
I guess I was wrong now one more time  
Cause I tried to climb your steps  
I tried to chase you down  
I tried to see how low I could get down to the ground  
I tried to earn my way  
I tried to change this mind  
You better believe that I tried to beat this,_

"_**I have seen your heart, and it is mine."**_

"Don't listen to it" yelled Harry. "Stab it!"

"_**I have seen your dreams, Ronald Weasley, and I have seen your fears. All you desire is possible, but all you dread is also possible…."**_

"Stab!" Harry shouted. His voice rebounded all around the surrounding trees.

Ron, still with the sword in his hands, looked down at Riddle's eyes.

"_**Least loved, always, by the mother who craved a daughter…least loved, now by the girl who prefers your friend…second best, always, eternally overshadowed…"**_

"Stab it!" yelled Harry. The locket was shaking violently in his grip.

Ron raised the sword higher,. As he did so, the locket gleamed scarlet. Out of the locket's eyes, grew a weirdly distorted image of Harry and Hermione. Ron yelled as the figures rose out, complete bodies from the locket. They swayed over Ron and the real Harry. The two figures very close to each other.

Harry removed his hands from the locket immediately. It had just burned them.

"Ron!" shouted Harry, but Ron did not hear, as the Riddle-Harry spoke to him. In Voldemort's voice.

"_**Why Return? We were better without you, happier without you, glad of your absence….we laughed at your stupidity, your cowardice, your presumption---"**_

"_**Presumption!" **_Riddle-Hermione continued. She was more beautiful yet more horrible than the real Hermione. She laughed in front of Ron. Ron seemed entranced and horrified at the same time. The sword still in his hands, ignored_. __**"Who could ever look at you, who would ever look at you, beside Harry potter? What have you ever done, compared with the Chosen One? What are you, compared with the Boy Who Lived?"**_

"Ron stab it! don't listen to it!" bellowed Harry.

Ron didn't listen. He stood there looking at Riddle-Harry and Hermione. Their hair swirling like flames.

"_**Your mother confessed," **_sneered Riddle-Harry while Riddle-Hermione jeered, _**"That she would have preferred me as a son, would be glad to exchange…"**_

"_**Who wouldn't prefer him, what woman could take you, you are nothing, nothing, nothing to him," **_said Riddle-Hermione as she wrapped her arms around Riddle-Harry in a tight embrace. Their faces inching closer. Their lips met. Riddle-Harry and Hermione were kissing passionately. Riddle-Hermione ran her hands through Riddle-Harry's hair.

Ron stood on the ground, his faces etched with anguished.

"Ron do it!" yelled Harry

_So when will this end  
It goes on and on  
And over and over and over again  
Keep spinning around I know that it wont stop  
Till I step down from this_

Ron looked at Harry.

He raised his hands up and plunged the sword into the locket. Harry flung himself away. He heard the clanging of metal followed by a terrifying scream. Harry took out his wand, preparing to fight anything that came their way. There was nothing to fight. The figures of himself and Hermione had vanished. Ron was standing with his grip relaxed on the sword, gazing down at the ruins of the locket.

Harry walked slowly toward him. He knew what he had just seen wouldn't be easy for him. It broke his heart to see his best friend so distressed over what he wished would be true. Over something that had happened. For Harry and Hermione had shared a kiss similar to the one that had happened between Riddle-Harry and Hermione. He heard the clang of the sword as Ron knelt down on the ground. He watched as Ron buried his face in his hands. His body shaking in what appeared to be sobs. Harry approached and put a hand on his shoulder.

"After you left," Harry said grimly. "She cried for a week. Probably longer, only she probably didn't want me to see. Most of the time we didn't even speak to each other. With you gone.."

Harry wasn't entirely lying . The first few days after Ron had left, Hermione _had _been crying and she _had_ not really spoken to Harry. Except for _that_ night. They were now finally getting back to normal after the visit to Godric's Hollow and the night they had talked about what had happened on that _other _special night. Harry felt anguish as he though of the next thing he'd say to Ron.

"She's like my sister, I love her like a sister and I reckon she feels the same way about me. It's always been like that. I thought you knew"

Ron shrugged off Harry's hand.

"Don't lie" Ron said throatily. He stood up and faced Harry. Not caring anymore that his eyes were bloodshot.

"What? Ron it's the truth." said Harry.

"No it's not. I saw you together. On the Delumenator."

Harry felt his stomach drop.

" I know you guys love each other."

"Ron…I'm so sorry. You know the last thing Hermione and I want to do is hurt you." said Harry.

"I know that Harry. Believe me I do. It's just…the image really got to me you know? I know that you and Hermione aren't doing this to get back at me." said Ron.

Harry was at lost for words. What could he probably say to Ron?

" I know that what happened was out of your control. Besides, Hermione never showed any interest in me that way. It was always one-sided. I didn't exactly help things by treating her the way I did either."

"Ron--"

_Sick cycle carousel, this is a sick cycle, yeah  
Sick cycle carousel  
This is a sick cycle yeah_

"No Harry. I saw everything that went on that night. I know you guys are willing to put this aside but I'm not gonna let you. I'm not gonna let Hermione settle for me" said Ron stiffly.

"She's not settling. She really does love you" said Harry. He didn't really know why he was trying to switch this around.

"Harry no!" said Ron. "I saw how she looked at you that night. She never looked at me that way. I know what is true. For once in my life I'm taking the high road. I'm not about to sit here and complain and force Hermione to look at me in a way she never will."

"Ron-"

"I'm letting her go. Not that I have any right of acting as a boyfriend after the way I left things. But I'm here for two reasons. One, I realized what a prat I was and I had to make things right. And two, save you and Hermione from blowing something so special away."

Harry couldn't believe those words had just come out of Ron's mouth. He had really grown in the days since he had left him and Hermione. What was more, he was also renouncing Hermione.

"I'm not saying I don't love Hermione. Cause I do. Its because of that I'm letting go"

"You're joking" breathed Harry.

Ron couldn't help to chuckle at Harry's reaction.

"I'm very serious Harry. You two can be together. Openly. Ginny wishes you two the best."

"You mean. Ginny knows too?"

"Yeah, couldn't leave my sister out of the loop could I?"

Harry smiled widely but regretted it almost instantly.

"Ron I'm so sorry. I wish this could've been discovered before you ever liked Hermione romantically.

"It's okay. I guess deep down I always suspected it. You guys just had lousy timing" Ron said chuckling.

_So when will this end  
It goes on and on  
And over and over and over again  
Keep spinning around I know that it wont stop  
Till I step down from this for good  
When will this end  
It goes on and on  
And over and over and over again  
Keep spinning around I know that it wont stop  
Till I step down from this for good_

A long awkward silence ensued.

"I'm sorry I left." Ron muttered.

"Well…you kind of made up for tonight" said Harry brightly. "Getting the sword. Destroying the Horcrux. saving my life. Letting Hermione go."

"That all sounds much cooler than it was."

"Now you understand what I meant by it before?" said Harry. "Things like that always sound cooler than they are.

Harry walked forward and hugged Ron eagerly.

"Thanks so much mate." said Harry. "Now all we have to do is find the tent."

"And confront a furious Hermione" Ron added.

"Yeah, well that's all mostly you. As you know she isn't furious with me" said Harry mockingly.

They both laughed as they headed back together. A wonderful sound that hadn't happened in weeks

_  
Sick cycle carousel  
Sick cycle carousel  
Sick cycle carousel  
Sick cycle carousel  
Sick cycle carousel  
Sick cycle carousel  
Sick cycle carousel_


	5. Blind

-1

Finding the tent wasn't as hard as Harry thought it would be. He couldn't contain his happiness anymore as he went into the tent. Ron lagged behind, with good reason. even though everything was all right between Ron and Harry, Hermione still had to forgive him. Harry knew that Hermione was going to be a little harder to convince that Ron was indeed sorry he had left.

Hermione was still fast asleep, curled under a heap of blankets. It took several tries until Hermione finally awoke.

She stirred and sat up quickly and pushed her fringe away from her face.

"What's wrong? Harry, are you all right?"

"It's okay, everything's fine. Perfect really. There's someone I brought along"

"What do you mean? who--?"

Harry moved to the side so that Hermione could see Ron.

Hermione was speechless. She had secretly hoped that this moment hadn't come so quickly. In fact she was somewhat hoping Ron would not come back at all. At least then she would have good enough reason to ignore what she and Harry had proposed to do, in regards of their feelings. Things with Harry were finally settling back to normal. Now Ron was back in the picture. It was a mixture of emotions that surfaced. Relief, that Ron was alive. Anger, that he had come back. Hurt, because now Harry and Hermione _did_ have to act like platonic friends.

Ron gave Hermione a weak smile as she stood in front of her.

Hermione threw herself forward and started punching every little bit of Ron she could reach.

"Ouch--ow--geroff! Hermione!--OW!"

"You--_arse_--Ronald--Weasley! You--come---back--after--weeks-and--weeks- _where's my wand?"_

Harry put Hermione's wand in the pouch Hagrid had given him. Harry could tell she was livid. He had never seen Hermione so upset.

"Hermione calm down!"

"Don't tell me what to do Harry. And YOU!" she yelled pointing at Ron.

"I ran after you, I yelled for you to come back"

"I know. I'm sorry, I really am" said Ron apologetically.

"Oh, and I suppose you think everything will go back to normal just because you're sorry?"

"I'm not expecting for you two to act as if it never happened. But I know I was wrong. I am here to admit I was being a prat and try to fix things" said Ron.

"Just exactly how did you find us? Its very important for me to know, that way I can find a way to prevent any unexpected visits from people I don't want to see" said Hermione heatedly

She was still angry at Ron, for the way he had left. But now, it was his reappearance that had caused her outburst. She was feeling frustrated that Ron was the reason things between her and Harry were odd with each other. She was furious at Ron for returning just when she and Harry were attempting to go back to normal. What was even worse, was that reality was slowly coming back to focus. She knew she had to continue with the decision she had made. To stay with Ron. After all, she was doing it for the sake of the trio's friendship and Harry's relationship with the Weasley's. She really had thought that the time for pretending she loved Ron would be far away. Now it seemed to appear to fast, almost tauntingly. She wasn't sure she was still mad at Ron for trying to fix things, but she couldn't just say the real reason why she was so upset at his arrival.

_I was young but I wasn't naive  
I watched helpless as he turned around to leave  
And still I have the pain I have to carry  
A past so deep that even you could not bury if you tried_

"Hermione don't say that. I know you're still mad at Ron for leaving, but you can't really mean not wanting to see him again. He's still our friend" said Harry defensively.

Harry could tell Hermione's words had hit Ron hard. He couldn't let her continue bashing Ron, not after all he had just done.

"_Friend? _After he just walked out on us when we needed to be together the most? We promised Harry we'd stay with him till the end. And you left" said Hermione turning towards Ron.

"What kind of friend are you when you bail out just because things aren't as smooth as you thought it'd be. We handled your whining enough, but what you did was unforgivable Ron"

"Hermione, Ron saved my life" said Harry.

Hermione looked back at Harry, shocked.

"What?" she breathed.

"Harry-" Ron attempted, apparently not wanting Hermione to know.

"No Ron, before she starts putting you down again, she needs to know why I've forgiven you. Why she shouldn't be dwelling on things that belong in the past" said Harry cutting in.

"Look don't get me wrong, he saved you? Then great. That still doesn't change what he did Harry." said Hermione.

"Remember how badly we got along with you? When we saved you from that troll? it all changed didn't it?" argued Harry.

Hermione stood silent.

" I understand your still upset at Ron, just hear me out. Ron completely made up for what he did, tonight. He saved my life, got Gryffindor's sword from the lake when I failed to do so, destroyed the Horcrux-"

"And stepping down" said Ron cutting in.

Hermione turned towards Ron, looking confused.

"What?"

Harry let Ron handle it, Ron was more entitled to it than he was.

"Hermione, I saw you and Harry together." Ron said throatily.

It was more difficult speaking this to Hermione than with Harry. He knew after he said everything that there wasn't going to be any turning back. He wasn't at all wishing Hermione would choose him. It would be stupid for him to still have hope after what he'd seen.

"Is this about the Horcrux again? You know--"

"No. its about what I saw on the Delumenator"

It seemed to have grabbed Hermione's attention, now she looked a little too anxious.

"The Delumenator?"

"Yes, I don't know exactly how I did it, but I accidentally clicked a button I hadn't seen before. I saw your whole…er…conversation with Harry." said Ron uncomfortably.

Hermione flushed. She was actually surprised of how well Ron was handling himself.. The anger she had towards him melted as she saw how uncomfortable he was. The feeling seemed to be mutual, as Harry was again standing off in the sideline.

_After all this time  
I never thought we'd be here  
Never thought we'd be here  
When my love for you was blind  
But I couldn't make you see it  
Couldn't make you see it  
That I loved you more than you'll ever know  
A part of me died when I let you go_

"Ron, I'm so sorry." said Hermione.

She was at a loss for words. What could she possibly say to him? That it was all a lie? It wouldn't be credible. To either of them. If Ron had seen what had happened that night, heard what had happened that night, what else was there to say?

Ron simply nodded. He looked completely calm. But Hermione could tell it was still hard on him.

"You have nothing to apologize for. After the way I left, I'd have to be very stupid to believe you'd still want me as a boyfriend." said Ron.

Ron saw that Hermione was about to argue, but decided to continue what he had to say. It would be better off to just get it over with.

"No Hermione, let me talk, I love you, I really do, but I haven't treated you the way you deserve. I heard what you said to Harry that night. You were giving up on him to stay with me. To _settle _with me. I love you, a lot, but I can't be in a relationship that is a complete sham. You wouldn't be doing any one any good by lying."

Hermione could see the hurt in Ron's eyes. She heard it in his voice. Despite the way he had acted, she still loved him. She would always love Ron as a brother. It hurt her to see him this way. She hadn't chosen to choose Harry because she knew it would hurt Ron. Yet, anyway it turned out, it seemed Ron would always end up hurt. Hermione wished it had been easier. If only she would've had the guts to say what she felt about Harry a long time ago, before Ron got his hopes up and ruined.

"To me, what hit me the hardest of what you said was the way you chose me, not because you want to give me a chance, but because you feared the way I would react to your happiness."

"Ron, I don't want to be put as the innocent victim here because I'm not" said Hermione tearfully. " But when you left over what you suspected of, it did terrify me that we'd never see you again. Ron, despite everything I was worried about you the whole time."

"That's the thing Hermione, I always end up ruining things. Because I'm so effing hard headed."

"Look, I know you love me, but only as a sister would a brother. And you can't sit here and try to argue it because I know the truth. I saw the way you looked at Harry that night. You never looked at me that way." said Ron.

Hermione looked at him, tears spilling out. She couldn't deny it, she wasn't one to lie, and she wouldn't be able to do so with this.

"I also know that you and Harry didn't do this out of spite towards me. What you have is real, and its not right to put it aside for Ginny's and my happiness. It shows how you're a better person than I'll ever be."

"Ron don't say that. But its true, the last thing I want is for you and Ginny to be hurt. If Harry and I were together your family would hate us forever. I can't do that to you or Harry." said Hermione.

"Do you not remember what I told you a little while ago? I'm stepping down. Not that I had any right to do so since I left, but you two need to know that I'm okay with it. So is Ginny" Ron added, looking at Harry.

Hermione couldn't believe it, Ron had just said he was okay with her being with Harry. They were free to be together.

_I would fall asleep  
Only in hopes of dreaming  
That everything would be like it was before  
But nights like this it seems are slowly fleeting  
They disappear as reality is crashing to the floor_

_  
_"Can you now let bygones be bygones Hermione?" asked Harry smiling, as he walked away from the shadows.

Hermione lunged forward and hugged Ron.

"What's this for?" he asked bemusedly.

"For everything Ron. You're the best. But I'm so sorry you had to find out like this." said Hermione.

"Hermione, forget about it. Honestly, I suspected it all along, but I really am happy for you. I know how happy he makes you, and that's fine with me" said Ron disengaging himself from Hermione.

"I mean if it wasn't me, better that it was Harry. I wouldn't be so happy seeing you with some bloke we both didn't approve of" said Ron jokingly.

They all laughed enthusiastically. It felt like a very huge weight had been lifted from their shoulders. It was such a relief that mostly everything was going to be back to normal. Hermione was ecstatic. She had gained her best friend again, and this time also gained a boyfriend.

The morning came upon them once again, only this time they were in much higher spirits than they had ever been. Ron had gone looking for food again as he conveniently left Harry and Hermione alone. He was really happy too see them both so happy, but he wasn't ready to see them really be a couple.

Harry and Hermione were both alone for the first time since Ron had come back. It was the first time they could actually act out, on what used to be forbidden feelings.

"I still can't believe it" said Hermione sitting down in the table in front of Harry.

"I know, Ron really surprised us didn't he?"

"He really has grown while he was away. And I'm proud of him." said Hermione smiling.

"You know its okay for us to touch now you know" said Harry jokingly.

"I know" replied Hermione.

"Then why are you all the way over there?"

Hermione flushed.

"I'm still not used to this" said Hermione

Harry looked concern.

"Hermione, you don't think what we have…it was just because of the thrill of it being forbidden or anything. I mean you do love me don't you? Or is it gone now because we can be a couple out in the open?"

Hermione stared at him incredulously.

"You're not seriously asking me this."

"You not coming any closer isn't really convincing me."

Hermione stood up and walked towards Harry who had also stood up.

" Harry, if there's one thing you can never doubt about me, it's my love for you." she said brushing a hand against his cheeks.

Harry closed his eyes at her touch again. She always seemed to have that power over him.

"I love you. And I'm so glad we can be together now. You have no idea how painful it was to think of life without you, in the way I want you to be. The way we are now"

Harry brought Hermione in closer burying his head in her messy tendrils.

"It was for me too. But here we are. We never thought we'd be here, yet here we are."

Harry pulled away and looked at her deeply in the eyes, still embracing.

"I'm not the best person to know how love is supposed to feel like, but I'm pretty damn certain that that weird feeling I get in the pit of my stomach whenever I see you is it. Hermione, no one has come close to make me feel the way you do" he said looking in to her brown eyes.

He ducked down to kiss Hermione softly on the lips. Their kiss was much more softer, tender than the one they had shared on that night. Nevertheless it took both their breaths away.

_After all this time  
I never thought we'd be here  
Never thought we'd be here  
When my love for you was blind  
But I couldn't make you see it  
Couldn't make you see it  
That I loved you more than you'll ever know  
A part of me died when I let you go_

_After all this, why?  
Would you ever wanna leave it  
Maybe you could not believe it  
That my love for you was blind  
But I couldn't make you see it  
Couldn't make you see it  
That I loved you more than you will ever know  
A part of me died when I let you go  
That I loved you more than you'll ever know  
A part of me died when I let you go_

_And I loved you more than you'll ever know_

_A part of me died, when I let you _

_Go…._


	6. 3RD Anniversarythank you

Hello everyone,

I'm sorry if I raised your hopes by "adding" a new chapter to this. There really aren't any plans to add to this because originally this was meant to be a one-shot but by popular demand I added more to it. I'm really happy with how it ended and how popular it got. Therefore, I decided to bump this story up because on Thursday July 22, "Dancing" turned 3 years old. I wrote it almost immediately after Deathly Hallows came out because I was grieving the fact that Harry/Hermione would not be happening in canon. I discovered this song while watching "So You Think You Can Dance" the song immediately took a hold of me and eventually led to writing. This really was my beginning to fanfiction as a writer because I had long been a reader of Harry/Hermione. So please, celebrate with me in rereading or reading this for the first time. It's my first completed written work which I am extremely proud of. If you read my other stories, do not fret, I will upload just as soon as the summer term is over which is by Thursday of this week. I have not forgotten you.

-Preppysassy


End file.
